Singing of Lust
by loversrebellion
Summary: Rachel wants to dominate Brittany at her own game, some things you never expect. Faberritanna.
1. Chapter 1: Singing of Lust

Singing of Lust

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee I am not that cool.

I feel her fingers trail down my bare back, in the dark. The covers wrapped around my cold feet. I feel her hot breath hitting the back of my neck. She makes my heart jump, I need no light to see her face. I have it memorized I have her whole body stuck in my mind. I know where to touch her, lick her, kiss her, bite her, and breath on her. My tore shirt sitting right in front of me, helping me remember this is just sex.

"Rachel" she growls, rushing me already.

I know she wants me I don't want to make her wait. Her inpatient body, pressing hard against me. This won't last, this secret will be forgotten. Sometimes it makes me want to cry. This started a week ago in a empty cold bathroom at school. Ever since that day she never stopped wanting more. She had Santana but Santana must not be doing something right. I grin because I am better at Santana at pleasing her own girlfriend, this is payback.

I never have thought this way before never have been so cruel and filled with bad intentions. But Brittany's touch lingered on my skin, it was something you just couldn't wash off.

"Fuck" I gasp out. When she licks my neck and bites down hard.

I have her marks all over me some faded some stayed. Brittany wasn't my first, Quinn was. Quinn's touch added fuel to the fire when we were under her sheets. But eventually Brittany's touch was the icy cool touch that put out everything me and Quinn had. Quinn was soft and gentle with my body she left her marks where they couldn't be seen. Maybe she was trying to keep me a secret too or she really did care about how my body felt.

Brittany's right hand grips my breast and my head yanks back to brush against her shoulder. Her other hand brushes down my stomach just a centimeter away. Brittany is skillful at creating pleasure. I have seen Santana's glares before, many of times. Maybe just because I sing better than her or that she knows I am fucking her girlfriend. But if she knew she probably try to kill me. But there is something else in her eyes when she see Brittany gets too close to me in the hallway.

Santana is the type of girl who takes what she wants. Or if she loses something she wins it back. Why isn't she doing it now? Technically I have had sex with Santana too. That sort of gets me hot. Everything about Santana turns me on though. Even when she gives me those awful insults. Brittany is the same. All the Cheerios are just irresistible. Brittany's hand slips in my underwear and I quickly grab and squeeze her wrist, not to tell her to stop but to give her the permission she wants.

"Your mine" she whispers, huskily in my ear.

I shiver as my back presses against her naked body.

"No I'm not, your mine" I growl.

I force out of her grip and turn her around to push her down forcefully against the bed. I can almost feel her smile, when I press my knee deep between her legs. Her arms shoot up with her hands looking for somewhere to grip. Her nails press deep into the skin of my shoulders, and I grab her wrists, forcing them down each side of her.

"If this is a competition for the dominate one I win." I whisper pressing my knee closer to her already soaked core.

She moans loud enough to think she was singing, singing of lust. I remove my knee and stare down at her.

"I know you still want me but I want to hear you say it." I whisper, still with my tight grip on her wrists.

"I want you" she whimpers.

I smile and ask "you want me to what."

"Fuck me" she breaths out.

"Louder" I command.

"I want you to fuck me!"

"Then say I am better than Santana."

"Your better than Santana you touch me way better than her. I fucking want you to fuck me."

I let go of one of her wrist and drag my hand down, between her breast to her core.

"Please" she begs

"Don't worry Brittany I will make the wait worthwhile. Just like I did with Quinn and Santana"


	2. Chapter 2: Fuck you like a animal

Chapter 2: Fuck you like a animal

_I roughly comb my fingers through her hair, below me. her head between my legs her wet tongue trailing up my legs. I press her down to the floor by her shoulders. _

"_You love me?" I whisper in the dark, huskily._

"_No" Santana growls back._

"_Well that wasn't nice I guess you aren't getting any." I say, getting of my knees, to stand up._

"_No, No I do love you" she pleads following after me to the door. _

_I turn around and tell her to "prove it"_

_She presses me hard against the door. _

"_Is that all you got" I gasp, biting my bottom lip._

"_Hell no" she growls, sinking her teeth into my neck._

"_Mmmm suck me, Santana" I linger those words into her ear._

_She bucks against me, causing me back to hit the door hard again. Both of her hand start rubbing up and down my body, squeezing my breast in the process. A loud moan falls off my lips, and Santana smirks. I wrap my arms around the back of her neck and I wrap my legs around her waist. _

"_Holy shit" Santana gasps, wrapping her arms around my body to keep control._

_She walks us back over to the bed and slams me down, still staying between my legs. _

"_Make me cum, Santana." I whisper, licking my lips._

"_You fucking tease" she shouts, pushing her fingers into me._

_I buck into them. She smiles and asks "Is this good enough for you now?"_

_I shake my head and moan "more"_

_She presses harder faster and deeper, and I buck faster to keep the pace. She has one arm above me trying to keep her balance from falling. Her name echoes throughout the room after she gets her last pumps and pulls her soaking fingers out of me. I pant trying to get control again. I lift myself up again and push her forcefully against the bed the same place I just was._

"_Your turn to cum" I whisper, taking no time to put my fingers into her. _

"_Rachel, fuck me faster" I go faster and she bucks faster I don't stop until she tightens and I feel her cum all over me. _

"Rachel fuck me now" Brittany cries below me, between my legs.


	3. Chapter 3: Strap Ons and Tight Ropes

Chapter 3: Strap Ons, Tight Ropes, and Bite Marks

"Brittany where is your toys?" I breathe hard on her.

"The cabi...net" she pants pointing the way.

"Good Brittany" I whisper, and walk over towards the cabinet. I open it slowly and I hear Brittany already whimpering on she bed. Shifting her legs together trying to get some friction.

"Just wait till I fuck you Brittany then the wait will be worth it." I yell over my shoulder.

I grab a strap on that I can't even see that color to because it's too dark in the room. And I grab some rope before I walk back to her.

"I am going to tie you up first then fuck you senseless. Who does that sound to you?" She nods so hard that the whole bed shakes. I set the strap on by her leg then climb on top of her. I tie her left hand to the left bedpost and then her right hand to the right bedpost. Then I turn behind me and tie her feet to the bottom bedposts. "Rachel" she whispers will shivers in her voice. I feel sort of bad for making her wait this long but then again it's my game and my rules.

I put the strap on, on and look at her expression when I lay it on her soaked clit. She squeals with pleasure when I slide it inside her. She bucks against it immediately that I smirk. I thrust inside her slowly, keeping my eyes on her face. Her hands grip the rope tightly and her eyes are squinted closed. "Is this what you have been waiting for?" I ask, thrusting faster.

"Yes Rachel mmm harder." She moans loudly and so I push in harder. "You like it hard and fast huh?" I say leaning down to bite her neck. My hands wrapped around her spreading legs. The bed rocks each time I thrust and she bucks. I wish I could actually feel her but for now it's just good enough listening to her moan. She shivers then slows her bucking so I she is cumming. I keep thrusting but I slow down then pull out when she falls back down on the bed.

"Thank you so much Rachel" Brittany pants out and I rest on top of her. "Don't thank me" I whisper on her chest then fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Just a Blame

Chapter 4: Just a blame

I open my eyes to Brittany's face she is asleep. I am still on top of her but I don't move a inch. I rise and fall as she breathes. This has been a fight that I have not always won. The fight to leave before she wakes up when I just want to sleep and not worry about it.

I slowly move off of Brittany, looking at her face the whole time. Like I am waiting for her to open her eyes. I don't know if it hurts her to wake up to a empty spot beside her. I lose my mind just to think about it. All the what ifs in my head swirling around just makes me dizzy and confused. It always causes me to remember my first time with her when it was just based off of hormones and not emotions.

I don't even know is Brittany cares for me. If she feels something other than lust because I just can't see it when we are fucking so I don't show it either. Because I am not in love with Brittany I just care for her. And if she wants this to stop, I just can't let that happen. She isn't like Quinn or Santana they are all different I should know I have fucked each one of them several times.

But it's not just the sex I can feel everything they are feeling when we are fucking. Quinn doesn't count from them because sex with Quinn wasn't sex at all, it always involved love even if it was after a fight.

I take the strap on off of me and throw it to the floor. I search around the floor to find my shirt and pants once I pick them up I hear Brittany speak.

"Rachel why don't you ever stay? I know this isn't suppose to some fairytale where we fall in love deeply. But we can be friends at least. You are being selfish." Brittany is already on her feet, ready to fight.

I stay silent until I put my pants on not even bothering to zip them up. I turn around to see her glaring at me.

"I am selfish? Ha look who is talking you have tortured me through high school. And you are expecting me to be friends with you. I know Santana has hurt you that's why you are hurting her right now by sleeping with me. But everyone has hurt me and they still expect me to give back. You all are selfish."

She calms down a little bit but not too much. She isn't going to let me win too easily this time. And she knows I am not going to let her win either.

"You have hurt people too, like Finn you left him for Quinn his ex girlfriend. You have a lot of nerve saying I am hurting Santana. I know you are fucking her too, how do you think that makes me feel? You are splitting us apart. Instead of just us being selfish, you are being the same."

Brittany is saying all this is calm anger, she is taking steps closer to me, becoming bolder. Brittany has always been brave, they all have.

"You all broke me down to do this. All your insults just became me, you made me this way." I close me eyes because I feel me eyes watering up and I don't want her to see my weaknesses again.

"You need to learn how to stop blaming everything on everyone else but yourself." I feel Brittany's hands rest on my shoulders, softly but her voice isn't matching her actions.

"I am not sorry" I say, my voice cracking just a little bit and she notices.

"I know you aren't but I am. High School was torture your first three years because of us. Yeah you can blame that on us but you can't blame us on what you have turned into."

Her hands start gripping my shoulders a little tighter but not too much. When I open my eyes I feel her lips on mine.

"You are full of surprises" I whisper in her mouth. Her hands rub down my arms to my waist.

"I am full of love I just can't get rid of." She whispers back.

A tears drops from my eye she just wipes it away with her lips.

"Me too Brittany" I admit and finally kiss back.

"There is nothing we can do to kill it." Brittany says, breaking the kiss apart.

"No there isn't. You love Santana, I love Quinn... But why can't we love each other?" I take a deep breath and wait for her to answer.

She rests her forehead on mine and whispers "We can"

"Are you sure there's is not a thing as too much love?" I ask, keeping my hands to my sides.

"Not if it's with you" she says softly and it is making my heart beating faster.

"So this is love?" I question, closing my eyes again. Scared about the answer.

"Yes" is she all she has to say for me to kiss her again.

It's not as sloppy as our first kiss with no emotion. This time I feel something there other than lust. I still want to take this to the next level but I am not rushing. I want to take this slow.

"Do you want to?..." Brittany asks shyly.

"Of course I do but can we add some feelings to it this time?" I ask, resting my forehead on her shoulder.

"I don't even think I can even hold them in anymore" she whispers in my ear.

I smile and take her hand. I walk her over to the bed but this time it's different.


	5. Chapter 5: Love Squares

Love Squares

Santana's POV

The halls are empty and I have been a long fucking time for Brittany to show up. I look at my watch from time to time. Minutes have never dragged out this long before. The front doors open which seems like slow motion. Perfect toned legs are the first I see to step through those doors into my territory. A Cheerios outfit follows soon after...and I know it's Brittany by now. Because all my other Cheerios are waiting in the gym.

"Brittany where have you been?" she doesn't even bother to look at me. She is still standing over there holding the door...like someone else is with her. Wait there is... "Brittany!" I yell through the halls. She hears this time, she turns towards me, her hand still holding the door as a girl walks in. I quickly turn back to Brittany, not planning on trying to care who is walking through the door.

"Where were you I asked." I am close enough to grab her if I wanted to, not to hurt her but just...hold her. "Oh Santana I was...I overslept." She stutters nervously...acting suspiciously uptight.

"Brittany" another girls voice calls her I snap my head towards the familiar voice. "Rachel" I nearly shout my fucking heart out. They both twitch I know now where Brittany has been...and she...she lied to me. Brittany never lies to me at all.

"Rachel out of all people Rachel!" now I am just screaming fake anger. Because I am mostly trying to get my own point across. I cheated on Brittany on Rachel and now it's happening the other way around. It has been reversed and I just seem to wonder is this how Brittany wanted to handle it but just kept it inside. Because that is the way Brittany settles things by holding them in or by having meaningless sex. To wake up to Brittany is a blessing because she always leaves after wards. But I am the first person that she stayed with.

I got to wake up to her cherishing brown eyes. And a caring arm wrapped around my waist. Her head laying on my chest, her hair splayed across my exposed body. That moment, that night was the night I learned about the gift of being able to add meaning to sex with someone you care about. I was just lucky it was Brittany.

"Santana I have to get this out before I get everyone else involved. You know I don't want to hurt you." She uses her slow voice the one she always uses to calm me down or try to.

"It sure as hell seems like you are trying." I put my mask on, it takes everything inside my living being not to shed not even one small tear.

"Santana, you hurt me every second of every day." She whispers...I know she doesn't want any conflict at all. She doesn't want to fight...because Brittany is just not a fighter. But I am and I can't help it.

"Do you think that I fucking mean to?" I ask, it just something I need to know.

"No" she sighs. I know she isn't telling the truth because her eyes flick away from me. Like she is ashamed.

"I lied, you don't hurt me every second of every day. You make me so happy that it scares me...the fear is what hurts me. I am scared Santana and I know you are too." She nearly breaks my heart even more if that's even possible. I am suppose to strong...Brittany is the only one of my whole entire life that I have let break my walls down, and make me weak. She is the only one that has never try to insult me...challenge me or fight me.

"...And I know you slept with Rachel too. I am ok, you just needed someone. And I am ok with that." She whispers, boldly taking closer steps to me, Rachel follows behind her. With no sense of emotions in her eyes, she just watches with plain eyes...like she is used to this.

"You shouldn't be ok with this Brittany...you deserve better."  
>"You are my better you just have to let it show."<p>

"Let what show Brittany?" I am really curious to know why she stays with me after all I make her feel.

"How flipping great you are."

"Brittany you are so amazing." I whisper.

But I can't seem to stop looking at Rachel, the one that I want to say, ruined our relationship...but she didn't. Rachel was the one that played the role of meaningless sex for me to help. I am still mad at her but it's not as much anger that I expect to have.

"Rachel why the hell did you sleep with Brittany?" I ask, looking Rachel right into the center of her damn eyes.

"Santana please" Brittany worries.

"Brittany I am just asking a question."

Rachel just stands there, no movement...but she isn't scared and it bothers me. But I try to let any anger that I have locked inside of me come out.

"I have no answer for that." She simply say, not looking away.

I seriously want to hurt her, just so she can show a sign of emotion.

"Jesus Rachel fucking do something. You are just standing there like a fucking statue. And to add on top of that your ass still hasn't answered my question. Don't give me any of your shit." It feels good those words out, they were just laying on the tip of my tongue. My teeth tried to keep the back.

"I'm sorry but I honestly can't give you a answer. Now will you please excuse me I have to go to class." She says so fucking innocently and smoothly I can't hold it anymore.

"Fuck that...dwarf you are going to give me some damn answers. I am tired of playing nice just because I fucked you and you fucked Brittany doesn't mean shit. You don't own anybody."

"...And you don't own me." Rachel has grown fucking bolder I can tell you that much. No one I repeat no one ever stands up to me. Especially not Rachel fucking Berry.

"I ownz everyone in this damn school matter of fact I ownz the whole damn school. You know I can fucking tear you apart piece by shitty piece."

"Then do it! I don't fucking care anymore. Fucking do it!" Rachel screams at the top of her lungs and trust me its the loudest thing I have ever heard. The walls echo it too each other. It just intensifies every fucking feeling I am made off.

"Santana please" Brittany jumps in front of me when I raise my fist.

"Please Santana I love her too." That should make me push Brittany aside ant punch the living shit out of Rachel. But the real side of me doesn't do that. I slowly put my fist down and lay it by my side as it slowly uncurls.

"Ok" I whisper, almost chocking on that one word. I feel tears about to come so I walk away without a word even though there is more I wish I could say.

"Santana where have you been? Are you Ok?" Quinn's voice is annoyingly caring.

"Just...please leave me the fuck alone." All the venom from my voice is drained and I feel my tears about to drain also. I run to the nearest bathroom, Quinn follows and I wish she wouldn't. But I am afraid if I turn around and tell her to 'fuck off' the tears will start falling and I will break down in front of her. I run into the first stall and I thank God there is not anyone in the bathroom but me and now Quinn. "Santana what's wrong?" Quinn's voice is being so gentle just trying to comfort me. But I am just too broken for that.

"Leave me alone!" I yell and now I know she knows I am crying. Because my voice cracks. "Santana come out of that stall and let me help you." Quinn tells me I can see her feet sitting there still below the door.

"Last time I try to get help it only help me grow farther from the only thing I have ever loved or cared about." I honestly whisper.

"I am no that kind of help." She whispers back in a confident sure tone.

"What makes you so damn sure?"

"Because I care."

My hand reaches for the lock and unlocks it. She opens the door before I can I don't even think I was. She is in her Cheerios outfit and it's been awhile that we have stood face to face.

"What is wrong?"

"I don't have to tell you." I try to add something intimidating in my voice but it just isn't coming out the right way.

"No but you can give me hints." She tries to sneak humor into this moment and surprisingly it doesn't bother me.

"No...thank you." I say, half of me hoping she will leave the other half hoping she will stay. But Brittany has been the only one that even bothers to deal with me.

"Just one?..." she holds one finger in front of me. I slightly smile and push it aside.

"Brittany..." I whisper.

"Everything always gets better." She quietly says.

"Can you honestly say that without crying?" I ask because most of the time I can't.

"Sometimes but most of the time it's too hard to."

"Then you know what I am feeling. But give me a hint."

"Rachel" she painfully whispers.  
>"Yeah you know exactly what I am feeling."<p>

"Rachel is just...like the way Brittany is to you. I love her and it scares me."

"This fear thing, is new to me..."

"Yeah I know" she laughs and I smile just a small smile. A smile that will hopefully get me by.


	6. Chapter 6: Love isn't easy

Chapter 6: Love isn't easy.

Rachel's POV

I feel horrible and steamed...i was so careless. Brittany was Santana's first, not mine and Quinn I miss her. I know I will see her in Glee club but that is not the kind of miss I am talking about. Things are not as they used to be, there used to be fireworks instead of just plain little sparks between us. The chemistry still just sits there...and waits patiently for one of us to reach out to it. Quinn is just a girl I will never get over and I have just came in terms with that. Because something snapped back to me when Santana was yelling at me...about to hit me. Brittany protected me...she jumped in front of me, willing to take a hit.

But I am sure she knew that Santana wouldn't have hit her. I noticed that, that was true love though. Santana didn't hurt me because Brittany said she loved me also...and I am sure that hurt her. To hear that after discovering we stayed together after sex...because it wasn't suppose to be that way. And I didn't plan it until Brittany stopped me from leaving...I just missed that feeling, of someone wanting me to stay. I know it isn't right but sometimes I see Quinn when I look at Brittany. But I am sure she sees Santana when she looks at me...the kinder side of Santana that is.

"Rachel don't feel bad it had to come out sooner or later." She tries to comfort but I don't need it as much as Santana and that's all I can think about.

"It was just too soon." I whisper, walking off to my class. Because talking about what just happen out loud is just not something I want to do.

I walk in through the classroom and no one looks up...no one cares, I am used to that. At least I am not late. I don't even pay attention to the teacher and that's definitely a first. Even after Quinn and me separated I still tried to do my best in school, it was just harder.

When me and Quinn separated, it wasn't just all of sudden just broken apart. We slowly slipped away from each other but at the same time we both tried to hold on. I wash away the teacher's voice and drift away deep into my thoughts, my memories.

_Flashback:_

_ 'Rachel please...' Quinn whispers, her hand barely touching Rachel's arm._

_ 'You said you loved me. And now you are cheated on me with Finn. I left him for you, was this just some sick joke?'_

_ 'No Rachel I'm just scared..."Quinn tried her hardest not to cry and so does Rachel._

_ 'I have heard that same fucking line everywhere. What the hell are you afraid of. What me? How the hell is that even possible? I give you all the love I have...all my gentle love.'_

_ 'I just don't want to lose you.' Quinn grabs Rachel's arm._

_ 'So you thought cheating on me with Finn would help you hold on to me?' A tear drops from one of Rachel's eyes but it seems like she is so angry that it just evaporates._

_ 'Rachel I really really love you.' Quinn is not just pleading anymore, she is trying to apologize, trying to explain. But there is no way she can possibly explain this to Rachel._

_ 'That is really hard to believe anymore.' Rachel whispers, yanking her arm away from Quinn's grip. And it literally pushes Quinn to a certain point that she is about to have a mental breakdown._

_ 'But it's true...' Quinn truthfully whispers but Rachel isn't believing anything that breaks away from Quinn's lips._

_ 'Stop lying, you just don't have to anymore.' Rachel voice grows weaker and weaker the more she tries to stay there. So she walks away, away from Quinn with tears filling her eyes. Threatening to fall._

_ 'Rachel please!...I don't want to lose you! Please Rachel!' Quinn is breaking down on her knees now, reaching out to Rachel. Her tears dripping to the floor and she doesn't bother to wipe them away. _

_Tears finally fall from Rachel's eyes to be free, like Rachel is trying to be..._

I wake up and find my way back to reality. Tears already sitting in my eyes, that memory will always effect me. That's why I tried to be like Santana and fuck feelings away...but that doesn't even work for her anymore. The bell rings and it's time to go to Glee club I try to roll my eyes but my tears drip from my eyes. I don't know how much truthfully I can say this but I am so tired of all these damn tears, it seems like they are always there just waiting to be tempted to take over.

If tears were a way to let feelings go I wouldn't care if I cried but they aren't well at least not for me. If each tear was a painful memory I would let them go. I would let them go all the time until I forgot everything. Until I became someone else. I wipe my tears away with my sweater sleeve and away from the desk and I hurry walk out of the classroom. The hallways are filled with so much people that I don't want to see.

I am expected to get slushied but it doesn't really matter anymore like if Santana would have hit me. She would have possibly killed be because once she started Brittany wouldn't have been able to pull her off no matter how hard she would have tried. But the truth I wouldn't have cared at all, I wouldn't have fought back I would have took it.

Two girls and three guys walk over to me together will slushies in their hands. Right before even one of them drops one on me. Santana yells "Hey y'all better back off of that hobbit over there. Or I will have you're ass on the fucking floor!" They all freeze before running off.

She rushes up to me and I expect to hit me now that Brittany isn't here so I flinch just a little.

"Damn Berry I'm not going to hit you." She growls.

"Oh..." I whisper and I am brave enough to look at her straight into her eyes. I just stare for while and I swear I see some sort of softness in her eyes. I know I see eighty percent hidden pain, twenty percent anger some real some fake and just ten percent softness.

The longer I hold her glare it gets softer and softer then she realizes.

"What the fuck Berry? Is this some fucking staring competition or something?" She harshly asks.

"Sorry, sorry I mean for everything I have done." I whisper and barely realize my back is against the wall and the hallways are now empty.

"Just..." she whispers, stepping closer to me and fear stands close to me in my head.

"Just kiss me...so I..." One of her arms is now stretched out and her hand lays on the wall beside my head.

"So I can taste Brittany one more time." She whispers deep into the core of my ear and my legs wobble just a little. She lays her hand on my cheek, so softly that it confuses me. My eyes widen as her face moves closer to mine.

I don't know if I should run or do her this one favor. It's better than her beating me up that's one thing for sure.

"Berry close your eyes, pucker those lips and kiss me." She still has some venom in her voice but that's just Santana I guess.

I follow what she says and close my eyes...and pucker my lips. Soon after I feel her lips slightly brush against mine. Then I feel her push me against the wall.

"If Brittany loves you, you better love her back. Don't fuck it up and hurt her because I swear if you do I will literally kill you."

It surprises me so much that I choke and my legs bend a certain way that I almost fall but Santana catches me by the waist.

"I do love her, but how can I be with her without hurting her. I love Quinn too." I whisper and Santana is still holding me.

"I don't know but you better figure it out. I would give anything to have Brittany back the way I did before so don't ruin your chance." She whispers back to me.

"She still loves you."

"I know Berry but she loves you too and I seriously don't know..." I look up at her into her eyes again waiting for her to finish her sentence but she never does.

"Why did you tell me to kiss you if you don't want me to hurt Brittany?"

"I was testing you..." she answers, easily lifting me back up and laying me back against the wall.

"Now let's get to class." She says walking off and I follow her, it feels really weird to me. But I do it anyway we walk into Glee club and everyone's eyes flick over to us. Everyone is shocked and confused just as I am.

"You're late" Mr Schue calls out to us. Santana rolls her eyes and walks over to the chair by Brittany and sits down. I sit on the other side of Brittany. And that quick class starts.

I glance down at Quinn by Finn I don't even expect her to look at me back. But she does for a split second and I am so allured in by her beautiful eyes. I would quickly take her back now and that's the problem because I just can't do that anymore.

"Berry don't you have anything to say?" I know it's Santana asking me because no one calls me Berry anymore other than her. And plus only her voice has that tone that I just can't even explain.

"About what?" I ask turning away from Quinn to look at Santana.

"Mr. Schue asked you would you like to tell him why you aren't paying attention."

"Oh sorry" I look at Mr. Schue he just shakes his head and continues but I drown him out again. And look back at Quinn, who isn't looking at me anymore. I sigh and look back at Mr. Schue and just try to force myself to listen.


	7. Chapter 7: What a Mess

Singing of Lust

Chapter 7: What a mess

Quinn's POV

A/N: Song used VNV Nation- Illusion Underlined is Quinn singing and **Bold is Santana singing.** **Both Underlined and Bold is Quinn and Santana singing together. **

Who was I to go along and mix myself up? Everyone has hurt Rachel I am just one of the names added to the list. List of the ones that shouldn't be trusted. I watch Rachel leave hand and hand with Brittany, she sure knows how to get under my skin. To leave her presence in deep in my heart. All I can seem to think about is if Rachel is meaning to hurt be. To avenge all the years of torture I gave her. I wonder if she always knew I was going to betray her. That maybe she just acted as if she loved me all this time to get back at me. But that's my mind and my heart trying to comprehend together. And even if that is the truth that it was just a big scheme. It doesn't matter because I know I left something for her to hold to or grab it when she needs it. I made sure of that. I don't deserve to feel self pity for myself. So I don't allow it.

But I am allowed to feel some sort of pain for my screw up. The girl of my dreams, the one I was suppose to never let down. Is walking away from me, and I still can feel more disappointed in myself. I am dumb, and being afraid isn't an excuse. It was stupid low self confidence, or my poor outlook on the future. She was going to be a Broadway star anyone can see it. Even all the jealous jerks that insulted her, her whole high school life, know that. Such as I, I saw it the most out of the rest. Santana even came to realize it. Sometimes she admits it, even if it's still kind of rude. That's just Santana.

Santana has problems too just like any other human being does. Some people don't even think she is human. She loves Brittany, it's kind of obvious at this point. But before she was afraid to show it. She hid herself from everyone it's a good thing that Brittany actually took the time to look for her. And soon enough she found her. Time has passed though, and everything has changed, went through different stages but finally stopped here. Where Brittany leaves Santana for Rachel, and Rachel leaves me to be with Brittany.

"Class dismissed" Mr. Schue rids us of this painfully boring class. I take the time to look at Santana, who still hasn't moved a muscle. Mr. Schue doesn't even notice and he walks out with the rest of the glee crew.

"San" I whisper because I feel that it's necessary.

"Will she ever come back to me?" She asks, putting her head in her palms, to catch her now forming tears.

"San of course she will. It will just take a little bit of time. Just let things work themselves out." I try to give her some hopeful advice. But I also try to take it for myself. I notice that me and San are more alike than we both ever knew. I sit beside her, and rub her back, because I know that words can't heal as much as touches.

"Brittany is mine I tell you, mine." Anger takes over her so quickly that it flashes before my eyes. I see her forcefully rubbing her tears away with the back of her hands.

"Not Rachel's... MINE!" She stands up making my hand quickly fall off her back. And the chair she sat in, fall back.

"San" I raise my voice a little, but try to not make it seem that I am trying to start a fight.

"You need to get your Manhands away from my Brit!" She screams at me and it makes me break. I quickly stand up against her.

"I have been nothing but nice to you. I showed you fucking sympathy for you losing Brittany. You have...no...fucking right to insult Rachel. No Fucking Right!"

"Maybe if you didn't fuck up yourself, none of this would have happened!"

"You fucked up too let's not forget that!." I feel my blood boil and heat take over my body, I begin to feel that I am not Quinn anymore.

"Fuck you Tubbers just get your damn Hobbit before I hurt her."

"You won't fucking hurt her! You want to know why? Because I will fucking hurt you and you know damn well you love her too!"

"Fuck off Quinn no one will ever love her except for you!"

"Oh really...you are bullshit! Stop hiding your emotions behind insults. You are such a coward!"

"Says the one who ran off with her girlfriends ex boyfriend, that she had no real feelings for!"

"We are both dumb." I lower down the unnecessary screaming, and it surprises Santana so much she stops talking completely.

"Fuck...yeah we are." Santana says, clearing up the silence. "And I am sorry for insulting or threatening Rachel. I know if you would have done that to Brittany I would have kicked your ass. But you Quinn...you're something. You have a lot of willpower."

"Thanks San and you have a lot of strength."

"Ha no I just hide very well."

"San let's sit back down and talk this out, like we should." She nods walking over to the chair on the floor to pick it up. She sits down the same time I do.

"I think it would be easier if we sung a song instead."

"Oh Q, Rach has rubbed off on you so much."

"Rach?" I cock my eyebrows at her and she seems to catch what she did.

"Ok well what song?"

"I know its hard to tell. How mixed up you feel. Hoping what you need. Is behind every door."

"Each time you get hurt. I don't want you to change. Cuz everyone has hopes. You're human after all."

San walks over to the piano and begins to play the tune and I smile because I didn't know she knew this song. But she also sings along with me.

** "The feeling sometimes. Wishing you were someone else feeling as though, you never belong." **

** "This feeling is not sadness. This feeling is not joy. I truly understand. Please don't cry now."**

**"Please don't go. I want you to stay. I'm begging you please. Please don't leave here. I don't want you to hate. For all the hurt that you feel. The world is just illusion. Trying to change you."**

I silence my voice for a little bit to let Santana sing on her own for a little bit. To have her freedom.

** "Being like you are. Well this is something else. Who would comprehend. That some bad do lay claim. Divine purpose blesses them. That's not what I believe. And it doesn't matter anyway."  
><span>**

She let's me sing this time, and I just sing with all I can. I feel hot tears stream down my face, washing away the previous nights of them. I feel my hands curl into tight fists.

"A part of your soul. Ties you to the next world. Or maybe to the last. But I'm still not sure. But what I do know. Is to us the world is different. As we are to the world. I guess you would know that."

She joins her voice into mine again so they become intertwined. And the rhythm of the piano stays in it's beat to play along.

**"Please don't go. I want you to stay. I'm begging you please. Please don't leave here  
><strong>**I don't want you to hate. For all the hurt that you feel. The world is just illusion. Trying to change you."  
><strong>

"Please don't go. I want you to stay. I'm begging you please. Oh please don't leave here"  
><span>

**"I don't want you to change. For all the hurt that you feel. This world is just illusion. Always trying to change you." **

** "Please don't go. I want you to stay. I'm begging you please. Oh please don't leave here. I don't want you to change. For all the hurt that you feel. This world is just illusion. Always trying to change you."**

"I feel so much better." San whispers I walk over to her without a word and hug her. Because I know she needs it.

"Q I'm so sorry."

"Shhhh it's ok everything is ok. I forgive you for everything."

I feel her tears roll down my neck. All Santana needs is someone to care for her, and that is me. All I need is for someone to understand what I feel, and here she is. She is my best friend and I can't lose her too. I kiss her gently on her cheek and then her forehead. I am just hoping that everything works out in the end like I said.**  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8: All is coming together

_-Singing Of Lust-_

_-Chapter 8: All is coming together-_

_-Brittany's POV-_

"I'm sorry I am so sorry." Rachel sobs into my chest. Her tears drop onto my skin and trail down me. I have her by her waist, tightly gripping her shorts.

"What are you so sorry for?" She looks up at me, and whispers "everything" with tears still in her eyes.

"Everything is not your fault, and I cant stand to see you like this. I never have and I never will." I catch each warm tear with my thumb. Slowly rubbing it across her cheek.

"I love you Rach." "I love the sound of your voice, the way it takes its control over me." "Just like you do, and your body is perfect and flawless. I love when your muscles twitch and tense when I make you..."

"Brittany!"She hides her blushing face in my neck. Like the adorable girl she is.

"Ok Ok I was just stating the truth though. I thought you comfortable with my dirty talk, I thought it got you all hot.

"It does" she whispers, her breath brushing against my neck.

"My parents wont be back for a while." I hint at her, moving my hands from her hips to her ass.

"Mmmm" She responds bumping into to me. My teeth catch the skin of her neck between them, I gently pull and I gently let go. Before sucking on the sensitive skin.

"Britt"

"Shhh" I unbutton her shorts and slide my hand into them.

"Oh my, Rach you are already so wet...I can't wait to taste you." I slide my fingers into her panties as they cover with her.

"Rach have I ever told you how perfect you taste on my tongue."

"Mmm" I slide my fingers into her, and she instinctively jerks onto them.

"I love how you just don't know how to hold yourself together when I touch you." She starts pump onto them faster.

"Oh wow, what up Rach." I reach behind her with my free hand and yank her shorts and soaked underwear down.

She doesn't wait a second to start up again. I hurry and slide my fingers out of her and suck all of Rachel off of them.

She fumbles with undoing my jeans, as walks backwards till her calves hit the edge of the bed. After she drags them down I get on my knees.

"Oh Britt I don't know if I will be able to take this."

"Rach just let me unwind you." She nods, her hands grabbing the sheets with their tightest grip. Once my tongue comes into contact with her. Her head yanks back and one of her hands, sets its grip in my hair instead.

"Rach, your scent, your taste...Why are you so perfect? I cant think straight when im with you. All I want to do is feel your body against mine."

I wrap my hands around her legs and feel them tense up as she screams my name over and over. Before she cums. I don't stop till ever last bit of her is in my mouth. I stand up and lay her on the bed.

"Rach I am your shoulder to cry on. I am the voice that will tell you it will be ok. I am the fists that will beat the shit out of anyone that hurts you. I am the arms and hands that will touch and hold you to make you feel like the goddess you are. And I am the heart that will love you until it stops beating. Rach I am all yours. My body, my heart, and my soul, all yours. You own me."

"Britt" She whispers, holding her arms out to me with tears in her eyes. I lay between her to hold her and kiss her tears away as they fall.

"I am also yours." She says to me before drifting off to sleep with her arms wrapped around me. No one, I mean no one is going to take Rach away from me.

A/N: Next Chapter- 80% Developing of Faberritanna. The Other 20% well who knows? Cause I sure don't. I hope I am keeping the interest of this fanfic to the generous reviewers and the followers. I am sorry for all the damn time it has taken to update this. And that I gave you this petty short excuse for a chapter after all this time. But trust me the chapters will be getting longer and more intense. If you are in for smut and plot smoothie or maybe if you don't like smoothie, a milkshake maybe? And if you don't like either I am terribly sorry. If so be ready for this fanfic to be transformed into an amazing smoothie and or milkshake.

P.S- Sorry for that long A/N.


	9. Chapter 9: Overcome

Singing Of Lust

Chapter 9: Overcome

Santana's POV

I walk through the front doors of the school building and my eyes take on a completely different way of seeing things. I don't know how I should react or how I should keep up. Nobody turns to look at me and if they it's in fear. For a reason that I do not have knowledge of, I don't enjoy it. Like I usually do. I try to go through my mind and find a reason why I don't feel the same. Why I'm not thinking the same or acting the same. Honestly I am scaring myself, and I never really get scared.

"Santana, are you alright?" Julia, one of my Cheerios asks me, trembling.

"Oh I'm alright" I respond reaching out to stretch my arms. But she flinches back as fast as she can.

"What's wrong with you, I'm not going to hurt you. Are you scared of me?" She looks at me with a face half confused and half concerned but still a little frightened.

"Um the real question is are you ok? Of course I am afraid of you, you are the Head Cheerio and the boss of this whole damn school. You could make my life living hell if you wanted to."

"Well yeah that doesn't mean I want to. Maybe I am just tired of being a bitch. But that doesn't mean I am going to let anyone take my place. I can assure you that."

"Oh" She seems to relax.

"Well now that we have that settled let's go practice."

"Ok" She says with a smile while skipping off.

Well if this is what it feels like to make someone happy. I don't mind it that much at all. After practice is over we all head for the locker rooms and take our showers and all that jazz.

"San, hey I was meaning to ask you. Why have you gotten all soft today?" Quinn stands there with her hair dripping as she ruffles it with her towel, while still looking at me.

"Well I am just tired of being a bitch."

"Is that so?" She asks, running over to me and putting her hand over my eyes.

"Does this bother you."

"Not really it's just random and weird."

"Ahh what about this?" All I feel is soft lips quickly touch mine and then she moves away. She I just see her closed eyes open over anything else.

"Um I don't know why are trying to get a reaction out of me."

"Wait so that didn't bother you or at least make you feel something."

"Well it surprised and confused me."

"That's not good enough."

"Well what do you want me to feel then?" By this point I don't know what has gotten into Quinn. Yeah I know I am hot and I know that she thinks that but I don't know why the hell she would randomly kiss me.

"Dammit I don't know." She mutters with a side smile.

"Well damn Quinn"

"What?"

"Now you have me wanting to kiss you."

"Well then damn San do it." And as quick as you could blink your tired eyelids I grabbed and kissed her. Never have I been so deep in a kiss. I feel like I am going to fall into her.

"Ha San at least let me breathe."

"Oh ha I'm sorry."

"Now you're apologizing, what has gotten into you?"

"I don't really know." I try to catch my breath that Quinn took away. Oh now I am being cheesy. This day really isn't making any sense, and Glee club wasn't going to either I felt it.

"Santana you're late"

"Yes I know" I say taking a seat next to Rachel and Brittany. Once Brit looks away. I whisper into Rach's ear.

"How did she fuck you last night?"

"San"

"Just tell me, I am trying to get closer to you."

"And how is this suppose to help?"

"If you are comfortable talking to me about it. Then that is a huge step closer to one another."

"Why do you want to get close to me?"

"One because you are close to Brit and two I am tired of fighting."

"...And don't you want to get close to Quinn again?" She sighs grips on the edge of her chair on each side of her firm thighs. No one notices but me.

"San please"

"Rach I have an idea"

"Oh my...what is it? May I ask?"

"You and me" Rach blushes and stops talking for awhile. When Quinn sits by me.

"And did I mention Quinn and Brittany too?"

"Are you saying what I think you are saying."

"If it's that we all get together then yes."

"San you're crazy"

"Yes I am and you're sexy so what do you think?"

"That it's crazy."

"Crazy enough to work?" She just shrugs her shoulders. The bell rings and I am surprised Mr. Schue never got on to us not even once.

"Oh wait, you two stay." I say pointing at Britt and Rach. When everyone else is out of the classroom.

"What is it San?" Britt asks, curiosity written all over her.

"Well I am just going to say it. I think we should all be together. And before you try to say anything. Here is my reason or reasons. Rach is still in love with Quinn but can't go back to her because obviously she is with you Britt. And Quinn is still in love with her too but cant have her because again you two are together and because she is so gay for me also. I am gay for her too and I am still in love with Britt and she still loves me too. I am just going to say I may have a little crush on Rach but that's all I am going to say about that. Rach is also allured by me because of my sexiness, she can't deny it. Last and surely not least Quinn and Britt have had a little cute crush on each other for awhile too by the way I always saw it. So there we all like each other and for that reason I think it will be less complicated for us all to just get together."

"San you sure do make you're point, you are sexy." Britt shouts out.

"Well thank you Britt anyone else think I am sexy and that this is a wonderful idea?"

"I think we should at least try this out I mean San is really on to something." Quinn puts in and I nod at her.

"Well Rach what do you think?" I ask her with a smirk.

"I still think this is crazy but I am willing to give it a try."

"Ok then girls it is settle that we are all together. But to make it official we all have to kiss each other."

"I'm ok with that" Britt cheers, grabbing Quinn and kissing her.

"Well Rach shall we get our mack on?" She only blushes and walks up to me.

"Not too ah..." I kiss her, with my hands holding her by her ass. When we break apart she yells "I said not too rough or sexual!"

"Oh sorry babe I didn't hear you." I grin at her but she only walks towards Quinn to kiss her.

"San come here and give me your sweet lady kisses." Britt says to me holding her hands out. I walk into them and kiss her, time seems to intensify everything.

"Its been awhile sense I've your sweet soft lips." I whisper before kissing Quinn who grabs me and turns me around towards her. Rachel just jumps into Brittany's arms and kisses her.

"Well it's official now and don't ever forget this was my idea, ok." They all nod with smiles on there faces.

Like before I said if it feels like this to make people happy then I certainly don't mind. Because I am just going to say it well ok it might make my heart feel warm ok. Damn quit asking all those weird questions. Well at least I told you.


	10. Chapter 10: Focus On Us

Singing Of Lust

Chapter 10: Focus on us

Rachel's POV

"Well we can catch up now." Quinn seems anxious, her fingers keep tugging at her ruffled sheets. She casually glances at me, she gives me a look that tells me a story. Story of how much she has missed me, how much she has missed covering with her caring kisses. How she missed holding me, calling me as her own. I know she doesn't have speak but I don't know if she does. Because her mouth opens and closes, trying to muster at least one word. She probably feels so dumb right now even though she isn't. But I have known her awhile to know her mind and heart inside and out.

The reason why me and her are alone right now is because Santana and Brittany thought it would be a good idea. Yeah I bet those too are really 'catching' up.

"Rachel" Only a whisper comes from her mouth, but its a good start. It's like our first date but the roles are reversed. Surprisingly I was the one not talking back then.

"Quinn" I whisper back to her. I honestly think it sparks something in her. Her eyes light up and she turns her whole body towards me. I feel so far from her, sitting in this chair just across from her. I want to be touched, but only by her. I don't even want to be touched by Brittany or Santana right now, just Quinn. The beautiful girl sitting in front of me trying to become capable of words in the moment. Even though they aren't needed. Sometimes silence is a soothing song to listen to. I know it's kind of ironic to be coming out of my mouth. But I promise I am just like any other.

Quinn begins to reach out to touch me, her arm is willing but trembling. I have only seen her like this one other time. That one time is when we first made love. That time we were both shy and unknowing to each others physical pleasures, weaknesses, and strengths. That's what made is so exciting. Each new thing I learned about her was like unwrapping a gift on Christmas morning. At the same time I was unwrapping her. She was full of everything I wanted. The best present ever. The thing is when I thought about the future with the present I never pictured it breaking. Never expected it, but eventually it did and that's what made it so disappointing. I was a serious optimist, the glass was always half full. I never thought of it half empty. I never thought of anything half empty. Until the day Quinn broke me. That's the day I found I was one of the things half empty.

I starting breaking like everything thing else that I cared for did before. It led me to not care about anything anymore. Because I didn't want to break anything else. But I forgot that you can still break things even if you don't care about them. Either way, you are going to make something crack and fall. It's just life, and we have to learn how to get over those kind of things.

Looking at Quinn now, reminds me of so much. All the flashbacks in my head including her, leads me to grab her hand and hold it. I want to hold her again, to keep her again. It gives her so much courage that she speaks.

"Rachel I am sorry, that I didn't try hard enough to keep you. I love you I really do, and this is just a miracle that you even look at me that loving way again. I want it to be like before, I want to get rid of everything else and just go on like it never happened. I wish there was never Finn in our way. I want us to have our happy ending, I want to be your prince again."

Quinn catches my heart by surprise and it yanks a tear out of me. I have no control anymore, I just begin sobbing. She pulls me into her arms on the floor. I sink my face into her chest and my fists tightly grip her shirt. I am clinging onto her. I let everything out to her, everything that I couldn't tell anyone else. Because it was meant for only Quinn, and I only wanted her to know.

"Quinn I miss this too, I miss us. I want us back, the real us. I love you no that just isn't right to say."

"What do you mean?" She asks, rocking me.

"I am in love with you, so why couldn't I have you all this time?"

"Rache you have always have me."

"NO! NO I haven't! Finn had you. FUCKING FINN HAD YOU! WHY? WHY HIM QUINN? PLEASE QUINN! Tell me why!"

I am broken and I feel it now, I have been trying to hide it. I tried to patch it up with Santana and Brittany. But I couldn't I just couldn't that's why I am here. With my flaws and weaknesses exposed. I feel a tear drop on my forehead and she tightens her arms around me until I am laying on her.

"Rach" Her voice quivers just as my voice cracks.

"Rach, I wanted you all along."

"Then why did you leave me? WHY DID YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME! ALL ALONE WHEN YOU KNEW I HAD NO ONE ELSE?"

I try to keep my voice under control but that's one thing I just don't have right now. I can't stop all the powerful emotions in me blending together.

"I never wanted to leave you, I was just dumb. I knew you would find better than me. Someone that you deserve and you did, you found Brittany."

"Did it hurt you to see us together?"

"Yes Rach but that's what I deserved to feel."

"No"

"What?"

"You don't deserve pain."

"But I hurt you."

"I don't care, because you actually felt bad for it, and that counts for something."

"I have fallen for you so hard Rach."

"I have sunk into you Quinn."

"You know there isn't way out for us, right?"

"I don't want a way out."

I look up at Quinn and she wastes no time, kissing me. I grab the back of her shirt and pull her into me.

"Quinn you have to get used to Britt and San owning me also. And I have to get used to them having you as well."

"I know are you sure you are ok with it?"

"Yes because remember I am in love with Britt too, and supposedly I have a huge lesbian crush on San. Because of her super hotness."

We both comfortably laugh at that.

"Well let me just be honest I have a huge lesbian crush on her too for the same reason."

"Oh really?"

She nods with a smirk.

"So what do you think about Brittany then?"

"She is really cute and I have had a crush on her too."

"Well then I can't believe I am saying this but San actually made a good decision even if it was crazy."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Haha I can't believe you said that either."

"Well you should know I am full of surprises."

"I sure do."


End file.
